


Truth or Dare?

by Frenchvaile



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Even though we never know what to do when we play it, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I apologize in advance, M/M, Truth or dare is one of my fav games to play with my friends, this is just really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchvaile/pseuds/Frenchvaile
Summary: The team decides to play truth or dare...It doesn't go all that well...





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a part 2, but for now, just enjoy this really stupid and silly fanfic I wrote at 12am.

Artemis sighed as she pushed away her chemistry book.

_ Stupid formulas, stupid chemistry, _ she thought bitterly. Her frustration was through the roof.

In all honesty, she could’ve asked Wally to help her. He was technically a science genius after all.

But he was hanging out with Dick at the park. He had planned a picnic for the raven haired boy, and she certainly didn’t want to interrupt them. Especially not when it was so hard to get to go on a date, with the League not knowing of their relationship.

When Wally first told her his plan, she had told him that it was cliché. However, on the inside, she was sighing fondly. They really did love each other.

She was hoping to plan something like that for Zatanna soon. She missed spending time with her girlfriend.

She was brought out of her internally rant and plans by a soft knock on the door.

“Artemis? Are you ok?” M’gann asked as she opened the door to peek in. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and concern.

Artemis smiled a bit. “Yeah, everything’s fine,” she replied.

M’gann blushed in response.

“It’s just, you were feeling frustrated. You were projecting that feeling. Could you use a break, maybe? I seen this human game on Hello Meghan! It’s called Truth or Dare! Want to play? Conner, Zatanna, and Kaldur already agreed, and Dick and Wally should be back soon!” She exclaimed in one breath, jumping up and down with excitement.

Artemis wanted to put her head in her hands and groan. But than the thought of daring the others into doing ridiculous things changed her mind.

“Sure, why not?” She said, grinning widely. Almost evilly.

But M’gann must have missed that in her excitement. She didn’t seem to notice the blonde archer sneaking a camera with her either, as she went to go greet Wally and Dick when they were beamed back into the cave.

She followed the Martian into the living room as she explained her wanting for them to play. With the puppy eyes. They easily agreed.

Artemis greeted Zatanna with a kiss on the cheek. The four of them might not be out to the League, but her new family had accepted them with open arms. Something they were extremely grateful for.

So here they were, sitting on the floor in a circle, deciding who would go first.

Artemis raised her hand. “Can I go first?” she asked innocently. Maybe a little too innocently than she should have.

She could tell that Dick and Wally were suspicious. They hesitantly allowed her to go first. Probably because they played truth or dare against each other, and also had Roy playing with them most times. Which Artemis found quite surprising at first.

She glanced around the group. Who would be the best one to torture first…?

“Kaldur! Truth or dare?”

The Atlantian looked at her with dread. He probably knew that this was going to end in disaster. Heavy on the dis.

“I will go with truth.” he responded easily. He was taking the easy way out. Damn.

Artemis hummed. Shifting through one topic to another before finally deciding. She smirked.

“Can Atlantians have sex with fish? And if so, have you ever had sex with a fish?”

The dark skinned male turned a deep red, which was quite unusual. Conner, Dick, Wally, and Zatanna looked absolutely disgusted. M’gann just looked terrified.

“I-it is possible,” Kaldur answered, stumbling over his words, “and I have never had...sexual...doings...with a fish, that I remember of.”

Wally whistled in the background, “I bet you’ve got a lot of sexy fish waiting to just eat you up,” he commented cheekily.

Artemis only nodded, slightly disappointed but mostly amused. What was the point of recording this if she wasn’t going to get any good blackmail?

Kaldur cleared his throat, ignoring Wally, as he turned to Conner.

“Truth or dare, my friend?”

“Dare.” Conner grunted out.

Kaldur nodded and tilted his head before smiling.

“I dare you to call Superman and call him your ‘daddy’.”

That was unexpected.

The whole cave burst into chaos, most people screaming and others yelling in encouragement. Artemis was currently doing both.

Conner, not one to back down from a challenge, just glared at their leader as he took out his phone and dialed Clark’s number.

“Speaker.” Kaldur demanded in his “Do-as-I-say-because-I-am-your-leader” voice.

Conner’s only response was to flip him off as he clicked the speaker button.

Artemis had to admit, this was going to be worth it.

“Clark Kent, how may I help you?” came through the phone. He sounded pretty happy. He definitely did not know what was coming.

“Daddy, why do you hate me?”

Artemis bit her lip to keep from laughing as she heard Clark sputter in the background.

“I think Kaldur should have been more specific to the ‘daddy’ part.” Zatanna whispered to her, and Artemis had to cover her mouth with her hand to hold her laugh back.

“You’re my daddy,” Conner continued, obviously forcing the words out through gritted teeth, “daddy’s aren't supposed to hate their sons.”

“I-I’m sorry, but you m-must have the wrong number or something...I...uh...hope you find the correct person...good day.” With that, the Man of Steel hung up.

Artemis couldn't hold it in anymore. Apparently neither Wally, Dick, or Zatanna. Kaldur even couldn’t help the chuckles that slipped out. M’gann looked like she was trying not to laugh, but when Conner grumbled “screw you guys,” she couldn’t help the giggles that came.

Conner only grunted at their laughter, turning to Dick.

“Truth or dare?” he asked.

“Dare!” the acrobat answered, practically begging for a challenge.

The half-Kryptonian smirked as Dick realised what he just called upon himself.

“I dare you to snort Kraft Dinner cheese. Right here on the floor.” was all Conner said.

All jaws dropped to the floor at the smirking Conner.

Snapping out of his shock, Dick grinned as Wally ran and grabbed the box of KD from the kitchen.

“Watch and learn how It’s done, folks. I am the master.” he said as he took out the cheese package, opened the plastic, dumped it on the floor, and set it up in a line. M’gann gave him a red straw, her face still filled with disbelief.

“You got this, babe!” Wally cheered his boyfriend on as Dick got on his hands and knees. He put the straw to the powdered cheese, and Artemis made sure she got this on camera because  _ Holy shit he was actually snorting Kraft Dinner cheese! _

Someone started yelling “Kumbaya my Lord!” in the background, and the whole room erupted in screams once more. Artemis was  _ so _ glad she got this on camera.

When Dick was done, he threw the straw to the floor, stood up unsteady, and practically ran to the bathroom, Wally close on his heels.

They ended up putting the game on hold, due to the fact that Dick got sick from snorting the cheese.

And so, they had learned a valuable lesson: never mess with Conner, and never snort Kraft Dinner cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for mistakes. I'm actually sick write now, and I probably didn't even realise I made any, haha.
> 
> This was actually inspired by they fact that I have almost snorted KD cheese once. Almost. I was really close. But my friend stopped me. I promise to let you guys know as soon as I do do it!
> 
> (Probably. I'll probably be stopped again.)
> 
> Hops you enjoyed!


End file.
